


Staking Claim

by SomethingCleverHopefully



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Fluff and Smut, Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingCleverHopefully/pseuds/SomethingCleverHopefully
Summary: Shadow: Freshman Hiei Jaganshi can't seem to get the junior Kurama Minamino out of his head. After a brief meeting, Hiei has taken upon himself to be around the red head at least several times a week. However, what happens when joining the track team just for a glimpse at Kurama before heading back to his group home costs something more than Hiei is willing to give?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own nor do I profit from anything concerning Yu Yu Hakusho or from this fanfiction. For all intents and purposes, the characters are human.

The freshman tried to fight it as much as possible, but through his subconscious Hiei’s body searched for the redhead as soon as he stepped foot on his high school campus. Annoyed with himself, Hiei decided to rest atop his favorite tree rather than the school’s rooftop to avoid contact at all costs. Hiei also did his best to squash the nagging voice in the back of his mind that taking to higher ground gave him a better vantage point to search and watch the older junior.

            Hiei met the fox in the event of initial misunderstanding, but somehow, the incident transformed into a beautiful and intimate awareness of each other. An awareness that Hiei always longed for, yet too scared and proud to acknowledge.

            The little dark shadow then spotted familiar brightly colored hair and instantly felt at ease much to his displeasure. _Popular as ever, aren’t you?_ Hiei thought when he caught sight of all of Minamino Kurama’s admirers. _You like him too!_ That little voice hissed with malicious glee to which Hiei, quite rudely, told to shut up. Brought back to the present, Hiei noticed that Kurama seemed to be heading toward Hiei’s tree. The young man with hair as black as night liked this tree and the peace it brought very much. When he felt like lazing about instead of going to class- which was often-, the sun and wind filtering through the leaves warmed him and quieted the loud going’s-on of the campus lulling him into a light sleep usually. A flash of dark rose colored hair jumped out at Hiei to remind him that he had been lost in thought admiring the plant rather than the other boy. Hiei entertained the idea that Kurama casually tossed his hair over his shoulder to redirect Hiei’s attention back to him. _Yeah, right._

            Watching him now though, Hiei realized that the redhead walked like a dream. Tall and upright, but gliding in such a way that Kurama made the school’s pavement seem to melt beneath his footsteps as if he were walking on a cloud. Hiei definitely saw why most students were infatuated with him. His girly features accentuated with long flowing, soft looking hair painted the upperclassman with “bishounen” qualities and Kurama completed his look with such intelligence there was no other way to describe the Japanese male other than using the word “ideal”.

            Jaganshi Hiei never felt self-conscious, but when he first laid eyes on the junior he did feel…short. Standing at a height of 5’4”, Hiei was bullied and teased a lot in his childhood years, but he learned two things very quickly because of that. One, he is a natural born fighter and two, he’s pretty damn fast. After his first fight, Hiei craved the burning adrenaline rush that comes with combat and managed to convince his group home manager to enroll him into martial art classes. The bullies had backed off since.

            Kurama veered left and waltzed into his next classroom exactly thirty seconds before the bell rung. Hiei knew Kurama always arrived to class within thirty seconds because the flying shadow timed it.

            Once the bell rang, Hiei stretched his arms over head before slinking down his favorite tree to head into the boys’ locker room; he had P.E. Teachers remained to be the last of the bullies Hiei could never shake due to his indifferent attitude toward them, so after he finished changing they gave him unending grief about his constant tardiness. Unfortunately for them, their complaints and threats of expulsion fell upon deaf ears. Warming up his small body, Hiei’s only focus now was to run and run like hell. As soon as roll call ended, the little speed demon bolted down the track ignoring the raised voices of his instructors.

            There was another student in Hiei’s P.E. class by the name of Uremeshi Yusuke that came closest to Hiei’s caliber and posed as a great running competitor; however, there was always that annoying orange tabby with the incessant loud motor mouth that trailed after Yusuke. His name is Kuwabara Kazuma. Nonetheless, Hiei didn’t feel like competing today and left them eating his dust- quite literally. He wanted to clear his mind and rid himself of the foul taste in his mouth when Hiei remembered that Kurama was in that class with _him_ in it. Due to Kurama’s unending brilliance, he shared a class with the seniors in AP plant biology, a class shared with _Karasu_. Hiei’s skin crawled at the thought of Karasu shamelessly flirting with Kurama and just the thought of the arson-obsessed freak in general. Although Hiei shared Karasu’s appreciation for fire, the aura surrounding the senior is really creepy. Still, Hiei was more concerned over that fact that he struggled to shake off the feelings of anger, jealousy, and disappointment over the knowledge of flirtatious activity because _none of this should matter to him._

            The little shadow’s lungs slowly began to burn from oxygen deprivation as he unknowingly held his breath. Taking in a large gulp of air, Hiei plundered forward in his run, lapping all of the other students for the third time. Hiei desperately wished for the days of ignorance of the older boy’s existence, back to the days where his mind and emotions pointed that he had no room in his heart for lo-.

            Hiei choked on his spit. No. No way in all of Makai will he ever say _that_ word, let alone connect it to _that_ person and accept it.

            Stumbling back to his teachers, Hiei lifted his now sweaty shirt to make a pass at his forehead to remove the sweat that began to sting his eyes. Hearing the shuffle of clipboards, Hiei quickly spun around. His teachers doubled as bullies and perverts, one of which tried to corner him in the locker room earlier in the year, but was foiled in his plans when Uremeshi and Kuwabara pointedly slammed their lockers closed.

            Hiei would’ve had no trouble in defending himself, but the vile creature mentioned having access to her whereabouts and would gladly divulge them for a _physical_ fee. Although Hiei care little to nothing about himself, he cared immensely for her. His twin sister, Yukina. They were separated at the tender age of six years old when the family that adopted her claimed they had no interest in sons, let alone the “murderous looking lad”.

            Sighing, Hiei looked up, knowing that he was being watched, but to his pleasant surprise locked eyes with his ideal. It looked like Kurama was heading to the textbook room by the amount of books embraced by his delicate arms, but that wasn’t what caught Hiei’s attention. Kurama was staring, and staring right.at.him. The seconds that passed by felt like eons, but Hiei felt happiness bubble under his skin. Letting go of his shirt, the freshman watched the subtle shift in the fox’s eyes go from plain interest into something a shade darker. Before Hiei could give it a name though, Kurama assaulted him with a dazzling smile and graceful wave of his hand that had Hiei’s heart irritatingly skip a beat.

…

            He had done a pretty good job at distancing himself for the rest of the fall semester, hiding in trees and on the roof top, but Hiei couldn’t run forever. Not from his feelings of wanting to see the redhead at least a few times a week. By the time the spring semester commenced, their schedules changed and Hiei’s classes were too far for him to find time to follow the upper classman around without looking like the other disgusting admirers. A little distraught from withdrawal, Yusuke and Kuwabara managed to convince Hiei to join the track team with them. The flying shadow was grateful for a reason to stay after school because he knew that Kurama would be either in the library or in the Nature Conservation Club until his practice ended. And if he showered quickly enough, Hiei’d be able to catch a glimpse at the junior before going to the group home. At the practices, they found that Hiei, although a fantastic sprinter, could also run endurance. Unfortunately, this love of running Hiei had, the support he was finally receiving from his friends and an opportunity to satiate his craving for the redhead came with a price. The same teacher who tried to sexually assault him was his track coach.

            “Hiei, my office, now.”

            “Hmph.”              

            Hiei usually ignored these demands and today wouldn’t be any different. Sensing this, the teacher came behind Hiei as the young student began walking away to hit the showers. “You want to know where she is right? Your sister Yukina? I came by some news that would be quite devastating to you if you were to find out later.” Hiei stopped. He gave the coach’s hand a sideways glance before shrugging it off, “After I shower.” The coach gave a feral grin behind his back and headed to his office.

            Hiei sighed when the first spray of scorching hot water hit his back. Contrary to popular belief, he liked being clean and took showering quite seriously. However, he also valued time management and found an all-in-one soap that cleansed him from head to toe. He didn’t mind the scent either. Rubbing the soap into his scalp, he sighed again. He didn’t want to go to the office, but anything concerning Yukina took priority. Finished rinsing, Hiei shut off the water and wrapped his lower torso with a white towel and took a smaller towel to dry his hair. “Hey Hiei!,” called out Yusuke with a concerned look on his features, “I heard that the coach wanted to see you in his office.”

            “Yeah, what’s it to you?”

            “Hey man we’re trying to look out for you, ya know!” Scolded the orange tabby once he caught up with the group.

            “Hmph, I can defend myself. I don’t need your concern.”

            Hiei knew that he was being difficult, but it was because he didn’t want the other boys to get involved. They managed to crawl under his thick layer of skin and Hiei didn’t want them to get into any trouble. “Well, whatever man, see you later.” And with that they left. When Hiei heard the door slam, he knew that he was all alone now. Stuck in a building with a grown man after his virginity. Great.

            The little dark figure opened up his locker to change into his clothes when a low voice called out to him. “You won’t be needing those.” Without looking up, Hiei placed his clothes back into their respective cubby and closed the door. Listening to the footsteps come toward him, Hiei carefully kept his expression blank and body lax. He didn’t turn around when the steps stopped at his back. He didn’t flinch when a hand shot out beside his head to rest on the tan metal apparatus before him. Hiei didn’t pull away when the same hand that rested on his shoulder twenty minutes before caressed the black dragon tattoo along his right arm. “I’ve always wondered what was the meaning behind this,” the man whispered and Hiei fought the urge to shudder in repulsion. Just then the coach crushed his nose to Hiei’s neck surprising him. “Mm ah!” he stated loudly after taking a deep sniff, “How did you know I liked cinnamon?”

            “Information first.”

            “Payment first.” The coach said without missing a beat and forcefully spun Hiei around to face him. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to tame that aloof attitude of yours.”

            Hiei said nothing and did nothing when the teacher began to slobber all over his neck. He decided that he’d have to play along if he wanted to find out about Yukina’s whereabouts and/or safety. Still, it didn’t’ mean that he’d have to think about the teacher doing this to him. Hiei’s mind wandered to the beautiful red-headed fox of a man. He vaguely wondered if Kurama had gone home already. He wondered what his family was like, what he would have for dinner tonight and if he brushed his hair one hundred times before bed. His heart dropped with shame when he dwelled on the fact that he would be too tainted for the junior to even consider him as something more than an acquaintance. Not that Hiei had too good of a shot in the first place, but now even that would be taken away. Hiei supposed it wasn’t a bad trade off though if he at least knew that Yukina was being taken care of properly.

            “Fuck-!” Hiei yelped when the pervert bit his nipple painfully and went to push him off.

            “Ah ah ah,” the coach said gleefully, “you’ll let me do whatever I want for all the information I have.”

            Rolling his eyes in aggravation, Hiei dropped his hands. Smirking in triumph the coach resumed his perusal of Hiei’s tiny frame. He let his mind drift off again, and wondered just how this awful, disgusting human was able to come by such information anyway. It wasn’t like he had any special privileges being a teacher or a coach and state records were sealed weren’t they? _He’s lying!_  His mind screamed, and just as the teacher’s hand slid toward his towel the locker door slammed open just in time for Kurama to witness Hiei pushing off his needy assailant and connecting a superb right hook to the jaw. “You lying mother fucker, I’ll fucking kill you!” Hiei jumped atop the grown up and began smashing his fist into the already ugly face, cutting his knuckles on jagged teeth. Hiei heard several distant voices before being pulled off much too soon for his liking and restrained in strong and warm arms. Caught up in the dizzying head rush, Hiei’s legs buckled from under him and he fainted.

…

            When he came to, the first thing he noticed was that his body was…floating? “Finally awake, that’s a relief,” he knew this voice very well and the fact that it was so close to his ears caused him to shiver in delight. “Are you still cold? Don’t worry we’re almost to the car.” _The car?_ Hiei’s innate self- preservation kicked in and tried to force his body to move out of the security of his ideal’s arms. “Now, now, let’s have none of that,” Kurama said while shifting Hiei firmly into his bridal scoop, “I’m going to drive you to your group home.” Unwillingly settled in the junior’s hold, Hiei asked, “The coach?”

            “Being…taken care off as we speak.”

            “By who?”

            “Your friends who decided to stick around outside of the gym.”

            _So Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to back him up despite their conversation. Huh, interesting._ They neared a white Prius and Hiei had regained enough strength to stand on his own. “Why are you here?” Hiei questioned when Kurama held open the passenger door for the freshman to get into. A secretive smile flitted across Kurama’s lips, “Why indeed.” A gust of mild wind blew and Hiei realized just as he was about to enter the car that he was clothed. “Did you clothe me?” The fox neither confirmed nor denied but watched Hiei intently with dangerously glittering eyes. Slightly embarrassed for reasons unknown to him, Hiei merely ducked into the car to avoid further attention to himself. It wasn’t like Hiei to run from a fight, but something within those emerald green eyes conveyed an almost possessive anger and a suggestive emotion that Hiei couldn’t properly name.

            Kurama shut the passenger door and walked over to slide into the driver’s seat as the freshman’s limbs refused to move as the shock over his near defilement began to seep in his bones. Glancing over to smaller boy, Kurama blew up his bangs and reached over Hiei to put his seat belt on, which is where the junior wanted to leave their evening at, but once vulnerable blood red eyes locked with his, Kurama lost control. Their lips crushed together when Kurama pulled Hiei’s face to his and Hiei’s hands gripped tightly into rosy locks clinging for dear life. Moving his hands to his waist, Kurama managed to haul Hiei into his lap while using his foot to push the lever under his seat to move it as far back as it could go to accommodate them both. “Oh,” Hiei moaned when he felt the fox’s growing arousal. A soft hot mouth latched on Hiei’s neck and he tried to squirm free, painfully aware that this part of his body was soiled. “Don’t,” the little shadow pleaded weakly. The fox growled menacingly and gripped Hiei’s chin firmly to look deep into his eyes, “I will make you mine, even if I have to rewrite every mark on your body.”

            The redhead suddenly pushed Hiei’s black t-shirt upward to reveal perky pink nipples, the left obviously swollen and abused. Hiei hissed when Kurama lapped at it with a cool tongue and furiously tried to shy away from the pain. Kurama merely ignored Hiei’s whimpering protests and continued his gentle ministrations until Hiei began pleading for Kurama’s focus on the other nipple. Unable to help himself, Hiei’s hands wandered to the bulge pulsing beneath him. “Hiei,” Kurama breathed when timid hands skimmed his zipper. “Go ahead, open them,” Kurama instructed and Hiei had no choice but to obey. “Ah,” the fox sighed in relief when his member was released from its confines. _Oh wow,_ Hiei thought, _he’s huge!_  Too curious for his own good, Hiei experimentally wrapped his warm hand to measure Kurama’s girth. “Oh god Hiei!”  An immediate deep crimson body blush told Kurama that Hiei’s never done any of this sort of lewd misconduct before. The thought of a portion of this innocence willingly given to Kurama made him absurdly happy.

            Capturing the supple mouth again, Kurama effectively distracted his little partner to swiftly undo the button and zipper of the younger boy’s black pants. “Grmmph-!” Hiei chocked out Kurama’s name when the plant lover’s cool hand gave his cock a quick pump. “I can’t wait any longer,” Kurama growled with want and forced Hiei’s hips forward to rub their weeping members against each other. Hiei’s back arched with a silent scream on his lips, jutting his hips in time with Kurama’s hand. “Shit! K-Kur-,” Hiei panted nearing his climax. “Say it Hiei. Say it when you come,” Kurama demanded slowing his hand to further his point. Hiei cracked his eyes open with a pathetic whimper, hoping that that would be enough for the older boy. When the fox’s hand completely stopped, Hiei resolved to rest his head in the crook of Kurama’s neck and shoulder. “Pluh. Please,” Hiei pleaded quietly, rolling his hips and earning a seductive moan in his ear, “I’ll say it. Mm-!”

            Sliding his hand with renewed vigor, Kurama pumped his hand ignoring the growing cramp. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” Hiei fisted the fabric of the redhead’s school uniform, so close to cloud nine. “Ku- Kurama!” White ribbons splashed on their clothes as they came together. Hiei’s hips jerked from his first orgasm and Kurama riding out the pleasure of being the honored guest of sharing this moment with him. Coming down from their high, the junior wrapped his arms around his little shadow whose hands were still fisting his shirt. “Don’t you ever do something like that again,” the fox warned increasing his hold on the freshman, momentarily worried that the dark demon would vanish into thin air. “Alright,” Hiei replied, elated that, finally, he had his fox.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it. Please leave reviews, leave kudos, and/or bookmark! If you like my works, please check out my tumblr headquarters on my author's profile. I'd love to hear from you~  
> Have a good one :)


End file.
